Kingdom Skies
by The Ende
Summary: Is it possible for peoples hearts to change from darkness to light. Is it possible to become good again? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom Hearts But I do own Sky.

Prologue

Cloning Labs

A dark bird swooped darted, and soared in the coal colored sky. Below was a castle like structure towers thrusting into the sky made of pitch black marble. Windows glowed brightly making it look like a large multifaceted lantern.

An old Rolls Royce pulled up in front of a pair of wrought iron gates. A big man stepped out of the driver's side. He had no hair and was hulking like a bear. The wind blew his trench coat causing him to narrow his slate gray eyes.

He walked to the back passenger door his tread causing the wet orange and red leaves to be ground into the pavement beneath. He opened the door allowing a young man of perhaps 13 to step out.

He had feathery short ash blonde hair, a thin figure and sharp green eyes behind a pair of horn rimmed glasses.

"Boris." He said inclining his head slightly while adjusting the jacket of his impeccable suit. He coolly surveyed the imposing conflagration in front of him as Boris closed the car door behind.

"Master Ghrey." He monotoned holding out a hand to indicate Ghrey proceed him to the gates. Ghrey nodded walking up to the gates that shook slightly in each gust of wind despite there massive size and the fact that they appeared to be made out of some unreflecting metal.

A stone Raven perched off to the side of the gate whirred quietly to itself. Though no matter how quiet it was the sound caught the attention of the pale haired youth who looked up at it.

He brought his hand up to his chest bowing slightly towards the camera embedded in the irises of the statue.

"I have come to check up on 'it'." Implying that whoever was watching would know what it was. Behind him the bear man that was Boris loomed like a large animal.

He seemed unperturbed by the cold weather that constantly threatened rain.

Creeeeeaaaak! The solid looking gates slowly opened inwards dragging the large pile of leaves that had fallen behind it to the sides. They now had an unobstructed view of the lighted cloning labs. Boris was slightly impressed by the sheer size and whistled to show it. Ghrey was not impressed.

Ghrey didn't bother saying anything to the man behind him but proceeded to walk through the gates. As soon as he was beyond them a small topless car drew up next to them.

The youth raised an eyebrow at this. "Things have changed. Before it was a heartless escort and a long walk."

"The heartless have been defeated Master Ghrey and I heard some one complained about the long walk." Boris said a smirk on his lips at the last part. He stayed one stride behind Ghrey whose eyes shone for a moment with bright interest before dulling to their uninterested state. They got into the car, causing it to lean dangerously when Boris put his weight fully down.

The cars motor gently purred as they traveled up the long winding drive. Looking back Ghrey noted the closing doors and swiftly departing bird. He turned back to the front fixing his hair witch had gone to the side when he turned his head.

The ride to the entrance was quiet to say the least. The youth just sat like a statue with Boris fidgeting every five minutes due to the cramped feeling he was experiencing. Boris was also prone to shiver slightly at every gust of wind that swooped across his bald pate. Glancing at his young master he noted with envy that he didn't seem to be cold at all.

It's not my fault I'm bald. He thought morosely to himself rubbing his head once more to get back some feeling of warmth convinced that he would end up with a bad head cold otherwise.

"Boris."

Boris stopped at the cold voice and drew his hand back to his side. "Yes master Ghrey?"

"Kindly stop moving it is too small for you to be messing around." He turned to pin the man with an icy green gaze.

"Yes Master." Boris said meekly looking for all the world like a school child caught putting his hand somewhere he shouldn't. Completely out of place for a man that could rival a bear in the size department.

Just as Ghrey was about to rip his hair out and give it to the hulking man as a makeshift toupee just to get him to stop moving around The car came to a halt in front of a door.

It was an ordinary door Ghrey thought normal sized normal wood. It was completely extraordinary therefore that it was the door that they be escorted to go into the only successful cloning labs.

He strode up and opened the door onto a large hallway with a red carpet running up it, on the walls hung portraits of many distinguished looking people. Lighting the Hallway was a series of wall sconces.

"Please follow me sirs."

A squeaky voice said. Ghrey looked down to find a mouse with bent whiskers walking on two legs in a suit with a top hat standing in front of him.. It was waiting patiently for him to follow it.

"Lead on." he retorted with a hint of amusement in his voice thoughts moving around in his head as he tried to place the familiar looking rat mouse thing in his head. He never could tell the difference between rats and mice not that he encountered them much.

"Mr. Leif has been waiting for the arrival of Mr. Ghrey for some time now. He was expecting you last week?" The mouse shot him a look that was unreadable to Ghrey but he decided was curiosity or disapproval.

A cracking sound could be heard from behind Ghrey as Boris cracked his knuckles almost casually. "Master Ghrey has his reasons for not showing up till now –"

"Hush Boris, its fine." To the mouse "I will discuss this if your master wishes at a later time."

Ghrey had held out a hand to stop Boris from talking. At the end of the sentence he lowered it back to his side placing a gloved hand into his pocket. He removed from it a watch snapping it opened he read what was inside then closed it with a click and nestled it once more in his pocket.

"As you wish." The mouse dipped its snout and together they continued on to the door at the end of the hall.

Boris went ahead at this point opening the door and waited for his master to walk through ahead. As he walked past a thought clicked in to his head and he parted with the mouse saying "Give my regards to The Mad hatter."

Boris walked in behind his master the door creaked closed and they were in one of the cloning incubator rooms.

The room was large, it had dark floors and dark walls lined with computers glowing and whirring gently. There were no windows and the lights came from the computer and a series of rows of cylindrical tanks filled with an orange liquid.

Only one of the cylinders was occupied at the far end of the room on the out side. Inside floated a curled up silhouette suspended in the middle of the liquid. Tubes wound all around the figure some going into the figure itself some going only the gods knew where.

Ghrey left Boris at the door with a quick word of "stay" He strode to the tank placing a hand on the glass squinting his eyes in the vain hope of getting a better view of the thing inside. He was about to make a significant discovery when a voice said.

"Ah welcome, welcome!" The boy glowered but turned around pasting a fake smile onto his face as he did so.

"Mr. Leif, is this what I think?"

"Yes, yes that is what you ordered more or less more or less." The man was tall and willowy where Ghrey was merely thin. He had long brown hair, a ready smile and a pair of sunglasses barely covering his dancing blue eyes.

A single blonde eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch "More or less?" This implied to him that the order had not been filled to his exact specifications. He didn't like that.

"Well you see It came out human which is more than can be said about the last attempts but," Mr. Leif's expression didn't once shift into anything but a jolly relaxed look however Ghrey could see behind this was a look of nervousness.

""But? BUT? Spit it out!" The angry tone of voice had Boris over by his side in moments a threatening aura hanging about him as he waited for his masters orders regarding the cause of his distress.

Mr. Leif removed his sunglasses placing them in his pocket. He then went to a computer to the right clacking away at the keyboard he brought up a picture. It was of a four year old girl with spiky brown hair chubby cheeks and forget me not blue eyes. All in all it was a very cute child except for one flaw it was a she.

Ghrey couldn't believe it, he had thought that this time for sure. But no it was another failure and he had no more time. The key blade had already been taken and the darkness defeated even now the light was regaining strength after that last battle. It would take years for them to reach full strength but it would also take that long to make and raise another clone.

He would have to think of another plan.

Crash! Boris seeing a nod from Ghrey grabbed Leif's collar and threw him against the tank with the little girl clone inside. Dazed the man began to fall but was caught by Boris who slammed him against the tank cracking the glass. A cold liquid started to spread and stain the back of the clone specialist's lab coat.

Leif struggled as he began to choke the bear man had him by the throat. His eyes bulged slightly his thoughts beginning to dim. He was dying but he knew he would not die yet.

"You have failed. I realize this may merely be because of some thing special about that one but I want you to give up completely and forget everything about me." Leif nodded, unable to speak he glanced at the computer where all the data was.

Ghrey noticed this then jerked his head at it. Boris released Leif who fell choking and gasping to the floor. The bald man went to the wall of computers. He surveyed it thoughtfully for a moment then reared back his arm cocking his fist and let it fly. Once, Twice, again and again till the computers were smashed beyond repair.

"Stop what you are doing! There is valuable data in that!" Leif was ignored and his angry outbursts got nothing.

Boris was panting heavily at the end of his rampage against the machines. He swiped back his nonexistent hair remembered that fact and instead put his large hand in a pocket.

Leif couldn't believe this but what he heard next shocked him even more. As Ghrey walked past him to leave he said something. Leifs eyes strained at the peripheral of his vision meeting the cold gaze of the boy walking past,

"Dispose of that then disappear or else Boris will have to go on another little rampage." Smirking the duo left not bothering to close the door behind them.

Leif fell to his knees where he stood. He brought up his hand wiping up the small amount of spittle that had escaped his mouth with his pristine white sleeve. His mind racing. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours when a squeaky voice interrupted his musings.

"Mr. Leif? Mr. Ghrey and Boris have left the premises." The mouse raised itself onto its tip toes to look at his face better but it was impossible he had replaced his sunglasses and had pushed them all the way up his nose to cover his eyes.

Finally he came to a decision the only decision. He stood up dismissing the mouse he went over to the cracked tank.

Manually he opened it ignoring the gelatinous liquid that cascaded out to stain his shoes and the hems of his suit. He reached in and gently picked up the small naked child.

He brought the child to an area with a pile of boxes. Reaching in one he pulled out a small white yukata and wrapped the child in it.

Carrying the child he brought it out fully prepared to drop the clone into the lake at the middle of the forest that surrounded the facility. However no man is exempt from Murphy 's Law.

"Sir Do you really intend to just kill the child?" The squeaky mouse said having decided despite protestation to follow the man.

The reason why the mouse had decided to work for this man was though he worked for the bad side he still had a heart unlike a lot of the others. They met after Alice went missing when the evil fairy was collecting the seven princesses for her nefarious plots.

Flash back

Dormouse was doing some secret investigations as to the whereabouts of Alice when he found himself surrounded by a horde of low level heartless.

They were short hunched over figures made up of a darkness that was only broken by their two golden eyes below a pair of long rabbit like ears that pointed at the tops and slumped down their backs as they shuffled.

Dormouse had had enough of being pushed around by that damn Mad hatter and he wasn't about to let these weaklings start with him. Reaching to his hip he grasped at a sword made from a pin while at the same time he reached into his front pocket removing a minuscule piece of mushroom which he immediately ate.

Not even a minute later he was growing to a size slightly larger than that of his adversaries. At that time the heartless who weren't the brightest had realized that he was a threat to them and that he had a heart. They moved as one to attack him.

Their momentary advantage however was gone and soon Dormouse was alone and panting on the ground.

"Well that was quite a work out wasn't it my small friend." A man stepped out of the bushes to stand in front of the exhausted mouse. Dormouse hastily scrabbled to stand on two legs holding his sword up in a shaking paw.

"Eh wot do you want?" He said trying to look more dangerous then he felt.

The man chuckled softly. He had long brown hair and was dressed in a samurai's summer yukata with a katana at his side. He had yet to draw it. At the movement of the sword toward him another horde of heartless surrounded him higher level ones interspersed amidst the lower ones.

The heartless didn't attack the man but stood in readiness as if waiting for his command. Dormouse knew their was no way he could fight this man but it didn't seem he would have to as the man dismissed the heartless then knelt in front of him a smile on his face.

"We have business, you and I."

End Flashback.

Now this same man stood before him the smile gone about to do something that went against his very nature.

Just then the whole issue was taken out of his hands when the child stirred. Leif's eyes widened when the child's eyes opened. The child wasn't supposed to be able to wake up!

Slowly lids peeled back to reveal forget me not blue eyes. "Oro?" The child said confusion suffusing her face.

He couldn't bring himself to look away as he wound his way through the trees. There was something hypnotizing about the color or maybe the look of knowing so out of place.

Dormouse had decided to keep quiet for now but even he could sense something off about the child. For one she was too aware and for another she was too quiet, Not a whimper and besides that first questioning sound not a peep could be heard from her.

Finally the trio arrived at the lake it had taken perhaps 3 hours and though Dormouse was ready for a break Leif didn't seem winded at all. Gently he held the child under the arms just above the surface of the lakes placid water.

The tips of her feet tapped the waters mirror surface causing ripples to disturb the reflections of green things and life.

The two looked into each others eyes as the forest lay still and quiet around them. Nothing broke their concentration neither of them blinked and their breathing was so quiet as to almost not be breathing at all.

"Dammit!" The man suddenly let out a shout and sat down putting the child in his lap the kid reminded him too much of that one. The same look of innocence the tilt of the head. Hell even the utterance of "Oro?" had been like his.

It was as if the child had looked into his heart and seen that part of him that would make it impossible to kill her. But that was impossible.

Leif made the mistake of looking into her blue eyes again and just like that he knew he couldn't hurt this child. Quickly formulating a new plan he stood up once more going of in a different direction then the one he had come in.

Dormouse struggling to keep up they made it to what looked like a dock with a strange looking ship on it. "This Gummi ship should help." Leif muttered to himself as he walked to it. Where he would take her was a mystery but that could wait for now what mattered was leaving this place.

Together the trio walked up to the Gummi ship wondering if anyone was around and if they would have to steal the ship.

"Why hello there what brings you about these parts?" A gangplank suddenly shot down to land at the weary fugitives feet. At the top was a middle aged gentlemen in tweed with a monocle.

"We need a ride out of here." Leif replied shortly. "Well you've come to the right place come on aboard we were just about to embark." The man waved his arm in an exaggerated come on gesture and walked in not even checking to see if they followed.

Needless to say they did. Inside were some chairs and a dashboard. Sitting at the captain's wheel was a boy wearing all green right up to his green hat which sat atop a mess of orange hair.

"Are we ready to leave Peter?" The gentle man asked.

"Aye aye Captain!"

As the Gummi ship started up Leif noticed the child had fallen asleep in his arms. This child who had some how managed to see in heart he would protect. No matter what happened he couldn't let this child die!

Thank you to my beta reader! Yays! *Throws confetti.*


End file.
